


Blood Reflection

by kyraensui



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: [Prompt idea from DGM Kink Meme.] Kanda is a servant vampire who is lucky (and unlucky) of serving under the most lethal vampire hunter of the Noah Family, Tyki Mikk. (One-shot. Rated M : bondage, blood and smex)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was taken from the old 2010 DGM Kink Meme Prompt for Vampire!Kanda x Tyki with blood play and bondage.
> 
> [Posted on 11/4/2016 on FF.net]

Ruby eyes glowed and staring hard against golden eyes. If only it can burn off that damn smirk of that person's face. Sadly, that person would be soon master. He had the worst luck ever to be captured by him, but it was a lot better than that damn beansprout who happened to be relative to this bastard in front of him. It was still shitty luck.

Which reminds him that he will maim that stupid rabbit for giving this shit information about serving under the Noah family. That bastard left the important information out and this is the result of his demise.

A low wolf whistle. "Lavi's right about you. Your ethereal beauty is truly exquisite."

He was still glaring.

"I heard you're a special kind of vampire. The one who faithfully serves their master by forming a contract."

If only these damn annoying binds were gone, then he would just kill this bastard and continue his freedom than bound by contract. The Noah family are the most feared Hunters for the Night walkers especially with Vampires as they are consider the highest threat for their strengths and intelligence.

"It would be great for a decent conversation if only you can talk back," the Vampire snorted "but I can't let you sinking your lovely fangs on me just yet."

The man crouched down to the teen's awkward sitting level and placed his index finger on the back of his thigh. He shuddered slightly from the warm touch on his cold skin with his head tossed back, biting on the silken tie that was wrapped around his mouth, and shifting his slightly bare skin on the cold floor. His wrists tied behind his back by this unusual black latex-like bandage which it was used to wrap underneath his armpits and across his chest exposing his buds, and around his legs which was annoying spread apart just now by that man as his large hand continued to enjoy feeling his skin.

"Quite soft and smooth." as his hand moved around his chest area and stopping on his left side with his thumb resting on the pink bud. "I heard you refused to contract with anyone. Tell me how many people have you seduced and drank under this sinful body of yours?"

The teen jerked his body away from the man. The man chuckled.

"I forgot to introduce myself here. My name is Tyki Mikk."

He froze. _Tyki Mikk? That infamous and most lethal Hunter of the Noah Family?_

Tyki smiled with his hand over his prisoner's cheek. "I will take it as you know my reputation, Kanda Yuu."

How did this Hunter knew his name? It must been that stupid rabbit and his expertise knowledge as he found out too late that he worked under them. Oh why does his life sucks so much now?

"So Yuu..." as his hand slid along his neckline.

Oh how he hated anyone calling his first name. He would maim them to death without being reborn.

"Contract with me." as the intruding hand went further down and going underneath his balls and rubbing them painfully slow.

Kanda moaned softly behind his gag while his eyes were closed and eyelashes flickering. Tyki's eyes were drinking in the sight of this ethereal creature drowning by his touches.

"Your body craves my touch." with another long stroke. "Are you thirsty yet? It has been awhile you had your last taste?"

Kanda's glare was fierce as he tried to tackle the man, but this strange bindings around his body was preventing any unnecessary movement. There must be some kind of binding spell with it that was restricting and somewhat weakening his strength.

Tyki wiggled his finger. "Nah uh. Our binding spells are quite strong. The more you struggle, the more it will sap your energy."

 _Well shit._ Kanda was screwed beyond redemption as he lowered his glare's intensity at the man. That idiot needs to stop smiling at him. It creep him out.

He winced a bit from the sudden prick and stared at a small nick over his chest. A tiny drop of his blood seeped out, but his eyes widen when he saw the man leaned over and licking it off as it was healing on its own quick. _Well crap_.

"Mmm... Yours taste differently. Slightly spicy with a hint of sweet." as he slit another small cut an inch away from the previous and licking it again. "You heal faster than the others I've encountered."

What the hell? Who's the vampire here? Does this idiot have a blood fetish or something? His loud hiss was muffled as Tyki did one swift cut along his collar area. Kanda peeked to see those eyes gleaming and that annoying smile was transformed into a creepy slasher grin.

"Tell me. Do you enjoy some pain with your pleasure, Kanda Yuu?" as he made a swift cut on Kanda's cheek.

Kanda bit down on his gag hard and hissing as another slash went near the side of his neck. Now this man is fuckin' sadistic Hunter. No wonder no one want to go near this man. He was just sick and yet, his body betrayed him as a soft mew sound escaped his gagged mouth. Tyki stopped his little slashing excitement and went to the teen's deep cut wound on his cheek and giving a long, deep lick with the tip of the tongue inside his open wound.

His husky voice whispered in Kanda's ear. "I can smell a faint of sex on you. Tell me, has anyone came into you yet?"

Kanda's eyes slit narrowed like a dragon's eyes. He will not let this damn human violate him as he already was. This one will have a slow, excruciating death waiting for him. And yet, this man was testing his waters until his throat hitched and breathing became slow and hard to exhale. The smell of blood. Fresh raw blood.

"Let me convince a bit on my offer earlier." as he licked his bloodied fingers, sliding underneath his entrance and inserting one in slow motion.

Kanda's body shivered violently as he threw his head back while choking behind his gag and feeling his every single vein of his body on fire. It was just one finger inside, but his blood was screwing around his senses.

"Let me help you breathe better." as he made another swift movement of his bloodied knife to slice the material off. "I can enjoy hearing your many sounds crystal clear now."

Another bloodied finger went in. Another choke in his breathing as Kanda tried to hold back, but his willpower was breaking down piece by piece with each movements of those fingers going in and out of his entrance.

"Stop this.." his voice became hoarse. "Ugh..."

"Are you sure about this?" as his third bloodied finger went in.

"Uhn.. Just let me... Ahh..."

"Hm?" as his fingers moved out slow in a snail pace.

Kanda closed his eyes as he controlled his rapid breathing into a steady pace and meditating to calm his oversensitive nerves. His eyes slit opened again and staring seriously at the Hunter.

"You sick, sadistic bastard. Why the shitty luck I have to get you as my master?"

He smiled. "Lady luck was on my side. So do tell how we can be contracted. Not we, the Noah family, and that amazing Lavi know about your particular kind's shadowed history."

"You already saw why we preferred to be not known. We are not that weak and we abide our master's wishes to the fullest. Our contract ends when the master dies." as Kanda clicked his tongue. "Betrayal is the ultimate sin for us."

Tyki's hand cupped his chin, tilting it upwards facing him. "You were quite a handful to catch indeed. Nearly killing my dear cousin, Allen Walker if I came another second late."

"That stupid beansprout shouldn't have let his guard down with dealing an unknown like me."

He grinned. "You seem a little docile now."

A scowl appeared on his pretty face. "You put your damn bloody fingers inside of me, that's why!"

"I can put more than my fingers inside of you." as his finger laid on top of the tip of Kanda's hard erection. "Come join our side."

Kanda stared long and hard at the man. "Say what?"

"We do not hunt Night walkers for the fun like other Hunters. We hunt for those who disrupts the Orders. You've seen long enough to understand what I'm saying."

 _Shit._ He does not like how conflicting both sides were and hates dealing with something troublesome. For lesser evil of the two, he was going to hate himself of tilting to that side and the shitty ritual after it.

Kanda's smile crept up on his face in a seductive mode with his two canine fangs bearing out and licking his dry, chapped lips. His ruby eyes slit into cobalt blue. "I, Kanda Yuu, will serve my liege under my new master in front of me, Tyki Mikk."

A silver pentacle appeared brightly underneath them and leaving its mark on the floor.

"A taste of your blood will seal this contract until your death." as he glanced down at Tyki's formed tent on his pant. "Let me move. I will not kill you."

Tyki raised a suspicious brow and snapped his fingers. While he was still bonded, Kanda shook his body to move his blood circulation and smiled seductively as he bonked his forehead onto Tyki's which caused him to fall back on his butt. Tyki felt the Vampire's body weight over his waist and the warm breathe around his neck.

He nuzzled the Hunter's neck, licking over his mark and piercing his fangs into his flesh. Tyki winced and gasped with both of hands held on the Vampire's waist as Kanda took his fangs out the moment it went deep enough and drinking this bitter tang blood. One of Tyki's hand moved over Kanda's cock and stroking it which he could feel the vibrating purr on his neck. He licked the punctuating wound as it closed the two holes and purred loudly as he arched back further.

"Master." as he was purring his words. "It is now bind."

"Mmm... Does this contract including I can do whatever I please with you?"

 _Shit shit._ _This pervert better not be thinking what I am thinking._ As he mentally cursing himself, but he knew this was coming. He just hoping it was a glitch in reality, but it wasn't when he found his own body laying back on the cold floor with that newly perverted master between his legs. Oh god he hated that smile even more.

"Tell me, Yuu~" with lust-filled voice as he unzipped his pant and letting his now hard, precum erection out in the open.

"You better remember clearly, _Master_." as he emphasizing the title. "Forgot it. By just looking, you will just do shit even if I warn you."

Tyki laughed. "I can see we'll have a nice, long relationship ahead of us. For now, let's see how tight you are."

He placed the tip of his cock near Kanda's entrance, tracing along the lines with his precum, and inserting slow inside. So hot and tight. Kanda choked on his saliva and soft moans escaped from his lips as Tyki was pulling in and out slowly.

"Please Master." as he licked his lips. "Faster."

Tyki grinned as he enjoyed his newly acquired title and personal servant. "You're quite tight. Would you like me to break you?"

Kanda nodded. "Mark me by your scent, Master."

He was going to mark and own by this lethal man of the Noah family which means any enemies of theirs are his now. His thrusts became faster and harder as he adjusted Kanda's hip a bit higher. Tyki bit hard on the tip of his index finger as he leaned over Kanda's body and painted his bloodied finger around his lips and teasing over his fangs before returning grip back on his waist and thrusting even faster.

He licked his lips and savoring it as he moaned an octave higher. He hate to admit, but his Master's blood was addicting as it burned his throat like hot fire. His blue eyes slit narrower, his body jolted in shock with back arching up high, and gasping more air as he felt the sweet pain.

Tyki smirked as he flipped his servant's body over with his hip elevated up and inserting his cock in the small hole while his hand with bloody finger went to stroke Kanda's erection. Harder and faster with each pounding behind his ass as Kanda felt the harsh scrapping on his cheek and biting his lower lip.

Kanda came first and with another few thrusts, Tyki came in deep and long as his body shuddered. He sheathed out and sat back down while pulling Kanda up, turned him around, facing him as he sat on his lap.

"Round 2?" with a wide grin.

"What kind of human being are you?"

Tyki kissed his lips and smiled. "Who said that I was human?"

_I am so fuckin' kill Lavi for this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You all are the best. <3


End file.
